Opened Eyes
by Promised Chance
Summary: Ivan, Piers, Jenna, and Sheba find something more than friendship with each other.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun (though I wish I did) or any of the characters associated with it. There shouldn't be any spoilers for those people that have played GS2: The Lost Age, but otherwise... Spoiler City. Please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna sat looking out of the porthole in Piers' ship watching the waves. None of them were exactly the same, she noticed. She started playing with her Psynergies and made the crests different colors. This one purple, then red, then black. Only dark colors, though, it suited her mood.

Isaac knocked on her door. "Jenna?" he asked. "What's up? You've been in there all day. Is something wrong?"

Jenna shook her head and shrugged. "Nah. Kinda bored, though."

"It's got to be something more than that. If you were bored, you'd be begging Piers and Felix to stop at the next beach."

"I don't want to talk to them."

"D'you want me to tell them?"

"No."

"Alright."

Isaac walked out of the cabin and ran into Ivan. "Whoops, sorry!"

"It's okay, I haven't gotten my sea legs yet," Ivan said. "What's up with Jenna?"

"I dunno. She won't tell me. She doesn't want to talk to Piers or Felix, either."

"Usually she's right up on deck with them. I'll talk to her." Ivan turned to leave, but Isaac tapped him on the shoulder.

"Use Mind Read if you have to."

"Isaac! She'll know!"

"Not in this mood she won't. She doesn't even care if you come in."

Ivan nodded, then knocked on Jenna's door. "Jenna?" he called.

"Go away, Isaac," she said.

"It's not Isaac, it's Ivan."

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried about you, so is Isaac. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"Is it about me?"

"No."

"Is it about Isaac?"

"No."

"Is it about Felix?"

"No."

"Is it about Garet?"

"No."

"Is it about Piers?"

"Go away!"

"I hate to have to do this, but I said I would," Ivan muttered to himself. He cast Mind Read on Jenna. Her mind wasn't even guarded!

Piers. Why doesn't he notice me? I try to be nice and all, but I don't think he likes me. I like him, though. Is that wrong? I don't know. I don't think it is. I wish he would just give me a chance...

Jenna's thoughts ran through his mind. He stepped back from the door. "Why did I agree to do anything it took?" he moaned. He focused once more on Jenna's mind.

Please, whoever is listening, I want him to like me, as a friend at least!

Wha? Ivan! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY MIND!

Ivan ran away from the door, just in time. Jenna cast Serpent Fume, and it heated up the metal door almost to melting.

"Why can't anyone leave me alone?!" she shouted. "Why does everyone always have to know what I'm thinking?!"

Garet heard Jenna shouting at someone, and he ran belowdecks. "For once she's not yelling at me! Holy... what'd you do to make her shout like that and melt the door, Ivan?"

"Er...Just something Isaac wanted me to do..."

Garet leaned on the door and leapt back with a wince. "What'd Isaac want you to do?"

"Nothing..."

"You like her, don't you? I'm telling Felix! Hey, Felix! Ivan likes-"

Ivan quickly cast Sleep on Garet, who dropped instantaneously on the floor and started snoring. Ivan crept abovedecks to Piers' cabin, which he shared with Isaac. Felix saw him, though.

"Who do you like that I should know about?" Felix asked, one eyebrow raised in a skeptical expression.

"No one. No one at all."

"Could it be that you like my baby sister?"

Ivan backed away. "No... Wait, you're getting that look. That Saturos-Menardi-Alex-Felix look." He gulped. "And it's getting really creepy."

"Should I get Sheba to read your mind?"

"N-no, not her..."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, Piers! Did you know Ivan likes-"

Once again, Ivan cast Sleep. Felix dropped to the deck, sawing wood. He ran into Isaac, who was coming out as he was coming in. "My, but you're red! What happened?"

Ivan said all that he had read in Jenna's mind, then told him that if Garet or Felix told him who Ivan liked it was a lie.

"I figured. Besides, you already told me who you like. You like-"

"Don't say it," interrupted Ivan. "I've already had to knock out Garet and Felix."

"Wow, you knocked them out? Or did you just cast Sleep on them?"

"Sleep, but I've gotten really good with all the practice they've been giving me."

Isaac grinned. "Well, enough about you. Should we try to hook up Piers and Jenna?"

"Not right now. At least, not today. We have to see if he feels the same, then it would be called 'hooking up'," said Ivan.

"Ah. You have a point. Shall we?"

"Get a piece of paper and a pen. I have an idea."

Isaac pulled out a piece of paper and rooted in Piers' desk for a pen. He gave them to Ivan.

"You write it. I'll tell you what to write."

Meanwhile, Sheba had come in to Jenna's room to calm her down. "He couldn't have read too much. You forced him out, right?" Sheba asked.

"Yeah, but I think he still knows about Piers..."

"I'm sure no one blames you. After all, who couldn't like him after spending almost six months with him?" They giggled.

"I guess I'll have to repair the door, huh? That makes what, three this week?"

"Four," Sheba replied. "One each for Isaac and Ivan, two for Garet."

"D'you think it's all right for me to tell him?"

"Not today, we have to find out if he likes you first!"

"How? He's always so aloof around me."

"I think he either likes you or he hates you, preferably--and most likely--the first."

"How will we know, though?"

"Tonight let's listen outside of his cabin. You know he tells lots of stuff to Isaac!" They grinned and began doing what Jenna was doing earlier, changing the color of the waves.

Meanwhile, Isaac was feigning sleep and Piers had discovered the note Isaac and Ivan left him. Ivan was sitting just outside of his cabin door.

Ivan cast Mind Read, feeling guilty. After all, Piers _had_ let them use his boat...

How could anyone know about Jenna? It says right here, 'We know who you like! -Ivan & Isaac.' How would they know? I haven't told anyone!

Sheba and Jenna were also there, but on the other side of the cabin. They had clasped each other's hands and Sheba used Mind Read.

Sheba? Ivan? JENNA?! For the love of the gods! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY CABIN?!?He cast Frost on his entire cabin, engulfing the now-asleep Isaac in the process.

Ivan, Sheba, and Jenna leapt away from the walls and door. Isaac was covered in frost and his skin had turned from its normal color to red and was now turning a light blue.

"Was that really necessary?" he shivered.

"No, I guess not. It was kind of heat of the moment, ya know?"

Isaac chafed his hands. "More like Frost of the moment... Oh, and by the way... Oops."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing..."

"Garet! I need you to beat something out of Isaac!"

Garet had just woken up from Ivan's spell and came walking up the stairs. He yawned. "Yeah, what?" he asked sleepily.

Piers looked at him disgustedly. Never mind, go back to sleep.

Felix had entered the cabin to see what all the commotion was about. "What's up, guys?" he asked, then yawned immensely.

Piers answered distractedly, "Nothing, now everyone knows about me and Jen- Er... My obsession with...my...uh, ship."

Felix started to tease him. "Doncha think she's a bit young for you, O Lemurian? Or are you only 17 like most of us?"

"N-no..."

Garet joined in.

"Yeah, I mean, if you were born only 17 years ago in Lemuria's time, then you must be about a hundred!"

"Stop, or I'll make you look like Isaac!" Piers pointed at Isaac, who was still a little blue.

"How'd you do that?!" exclaimed Garet.

"Want me to show you?"

"No, that's all right, thanks anyway."

"Should I do a demonstration?"

"I said no-"

Mia walked in. "What's the party about, and why wasn't I invited?"

Piers likes Jenna!" Garet rushed out of the cabin, narrowly avoiding Piers' Diamond Dust.

"And he doesn't want to admit it!" Felix ran after Garet. After a few seconds, they returned and kept a tight hold on Piers.

Sheba whispered to Jenna, "It's what you've been waiting for, go!" and pushed her toward Piers. At the same time, Felix and Garet shoved Piers over to Jenna. They managed to keep from running into each other and grinned guiltily.

Isaac urged Ivan to speak his mind to Sheba, then pushed him over to her.

"Ivan? Do you need something?" Sheba asked.

He swallowed hard. "Uh...No. But I know who likes you."

"Who?" she asked, then cast Mind Read. Ivan was so nervous he forgot to guard his mind.I do! Just say it, just two words: I do. I do. I do. I do. No! I can't do this! Must escape...

"Uh...I'll be right back. Fresh air, ya know..."

Sheba nodded with an innocent look on her face. As soon as he left, she shouted, "YES!" and punched her fist in the air.

At that, everyone stopped talking and started staring at her.

"Er...Good luck, Jenna!" she said, then sat back down.

Mia walked over to her. "Master Nyunpa said to Ivan, 'Remember that you aren't the only one who can read minds.' I think that he was right in this situation! Anyone could read your mind right now, though. Congratulations on getting your guy, Sheba!"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Obvious?! Right now, even Garet could read both your minds. In fact, he told me."

"Garet? I need air..." Sheba turned and followed Ivan's path out of the cabin. She found him outside with his head in his hands and walked over to him. "Mia said it was pretty obvious what we were thinking in there," she said shyly. "She said even Garet could read us." She looked at him. He hadn't moved. I could tell. I know what you were trying to say. She sat next to him. He looked at her.

"Pretty obvious, huh?" he asked dejectedly.

"Couldn't have done better."

Ivan brightened. "Really?"

Sheba nodded and held out her hands. Ivan took them hesitatingly and she cast Mind Read on herself.

I like you!

Ivan saw what she was doing, this way they could communicate telepathically.

Is it easier this way?she asked. No one's listening.

Yeah,he replied. Felix and Garet won't tease us for a while.

Isaac came out of the cabin and saw them holding each other's hands, looking like they were asleep. He grinned and said to himself, "Let's get Jenna and Piers in on this." He went back in the cabin.

Sheba started to cry.

What's wrong?

Nothing, I'm just so happy! It's a great weight off my chest.

Jenna and Piers crept up and touched them gently. They were also holding hands and caught a snippet of their conversation.

And no one knows about us. At least, Felix and Garet don't, and by the time they hear about it, it'll be ancient history.

Hi, guys,Piers and Jenna said.

You guys can communicate with us?!Ivan asked, startled.

No, all of us are touching,said Piers.

Sheba opened her eyes and looked around. Jenna and Piers were sitting by her and Ivan, Isaac and Mia had their hands on their shoulders, and Garet and Felix were behind them.

Felix and Garet joked, "Our two little Wind Adepts are all grown up!" then burst into tears, which was, in reality, hysterical laughter.

"Isaac? Mia?" asked Ivan vaguely.

They nodded. "They're the matchmakers," Isaac said, and gestured to Jenna and Piers.

"What about Garet and Felix?" Sheba asked.

"Piers said he could hook 'em up with someone in Lemuria."

"I did not!" said Piers indignantly. "They can look for themselves!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" called Garet.

"I liked some of those girls when we were there, you know!" said Felix.

"Go there yourself, then!"

"Okay, thanks for your boat!"

"No, you're going to swim, thank you very much."

"Poseidon's gonna getcha!" teased Jenna.

Felix replied, "Nuh-uh, we beat the carp out of him!"

Garet looked confused. "Don't you mean cr-"

"No, I mean carp. He's the king of the sea, don't you get it? Its a joke, stupid!"

Garet thought for a minute. "Oh, I get it! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone looked at each other, then at Garet. They all started laughing.

"Hey, what's the joke? I don't get it!"

Everyone laughed harder.

"Nothing, lunkhead," replied Jenna.

"Your thick skull's the joke, Garet," said Felix.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."


End file.
